Brett and Scamp Operation: Best Christmas Ever
by seniorcopycat
Summary: On the days right before Christmas, twelve year old Brett Brown, his dog Scamp and all their friends make a plan to create the best Christmas ever, but multiple objects stand in their way and threaten to end their friendship. Can these ragtag band of misfits stay true to themselves and learn the true meaning of the holiday's?


** Brett and Scamp: Operation: Best Holiday Ever**

I do not own the lady and the tramp characters except for my OC characters; Brett, J.P, Becky, and Nicole, plus this is Modernized

_Wait don't tell me  
Dude you won't believe what happened  
Are you crazy? Someone could be listening' to us  
Wait don't tell me  
Not again. Would you just calm down  
is there a problem? Let's get a pizza  
and then we'll act like nothing ever happened  
Calm down. It's only Tuesday. We'll get a pizza  
and hope that no one over heard us talking  
Calm down. 'Cause I'm a genius. It's only Thursday  
and by tomorrow we'll have everything just fine_

It was Christmas time in Boston, Massachusetts and especially on Beacon Hill...Or 'Snob Hill' as many people call it. People we're all busy getting presents from stores in the cold Snow, hanging decorations and setting up the Christmas Tree. And outside Snob Hill a family from their called the Browns, were all walking towards Veterans Park to have some fun. Their names we're Jim Dear Brown and Elizabeth 'Darling' Brown, along with their youngest son Junior and elder son Brett (Also nicknamed 'Brainy' by his friends, because he's so smart) who had shaggy blond hair and always wore green, blue and brown coloured clothes. They had 7 dogs present Lady and her mate Tramp. They Also had children; their son Scamp and his sisters; Annette, Danielle and Colette. Also the newest member to the family who was just adopted 5 months ago; Angel who was Scamp's love interest and Vice Versa. When they reached it they saw other family's running around and having fun.

"Ah, Christmas, It's the most wonderful time of year and only a few days till the big day!" said Brett.

"Yep, and this year, we're going to make it the best one ever!" said Scamp.

"Yeah we are!" said Brett excited.

"Bam!" they both said as Scamp jumped in the air and high fived Brett.

"Come on Angel let's go, they guys are waiting!" called Brett and Angel followed then as they ran off

"(Sigh) they sure are an enthusiastic trio aren't they darling?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Yes they sure are dear," said Mrs. Brown.

"(Giggle) Brett, Scamp and Angel Play!" said junior giggling. Then Brett, Scamp and Angel ran over the hills till they met up with Brett's friends Jean-Paul "J.P" Daniels a tall 18 year old back boy with short dread locks who is classified as "The Hipster", Rebecca "Becky" O'Hara a 17 year old girl with long curly blond hair known as "The Enforcer" and also former school bully and Nicole Richmond 16 year old girl with long black hair and light dark skin known as "Ms Bling-Bling" who were waiting near the frozen lake.

"Hey guys!"Called J.P as Brett, Scamp and Angel slid down the hill to meet them.

"J.P, Becky, Nicole, How'd your vacations go?" asked Brett

"Eh...Science Camp wasn't as bad as I thought!" said Becky.

"And Washington D.C wasn't that bad!" said J.P.

"Yeah well the world tour** stunk**! My daddy spent the whole trip locked in board rooms so...I spent mine locked in **boredom**! Shame I didn't tell you Brainy, least we could have done nothing **together**, but now we're back!

So...ready for the greatest time of year that is Christmas?" asked Nicole.

"Yep, and this year we're making this one the best one ever!" said Brett.

"How are you going to do it?" asked J.P.

"Working on it, and to help me...a say we sing a Christmas Carol sound good?" asked Brett.

"Eh, What the heck! You guys up for it?" asked Becky.

"Yeah!" cheered everyone.

"Maestro?" asked Nicole as a group of people holding instruments ran to them and started playing and the gang started to run around singing and dancing.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
_Tis the season to be jolly,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Don we now our gay apparel,_  
_Fa la la, la la la, la la la._  
_Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_See the blazing Yule before us,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
_Strike the harp and join the chorus._  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Follow me in merry measure,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_While I tell of Yule tide treasure,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Fast away the old year passes,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
_Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

_Sing us joyous, all together,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._  
_Heedless of the wind and weather,_  
_Fa la la la la, la la la la._

Meanwhile Lady and Tramp we're watching from a small hill watching Brett Scamp and Angel sing with J.P, Becky and Nicole.

"Brett sure does love them," said Tramp.

"Just as much as Scamp and Angel love each other," said Lady.

"So true, I haven't seen a love that great since you and I first met, with...Brett included," said Tramp.

"We've sure changed since then, me and Brett we're both pampered and naive and he was a pretty shy child who didn't have that many friends," said Lady.

"And I was a laid back, debonair, mutt-around-town and Brett described me as; Trouble making, rambunctious and what else did Brett called me? Oh yeah! Womanizer!" said Tramp and Lady gave him a stern look.

"But...it's good to know we've all been through the fire and can truly call ourselves grown up, although Brett still has some growing up to do but at least he's made some new friends," said Tramp as Brett and his friends chased after Scamp with excited energy.

"That's for sure," said Lady smiling.

* * *

Later the gang was walking up a tall hill, carrying their sleds and Brett was feeling worn out!

"Ugh! This rots! How much longer? My feet are killing me!" Brett whined.

"Would you quit your bellyaching Brainy we're almost there!" said Becky.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Brett.

"We're doing it, because you need some excitement in your life and not be such a stiff," said J.P.

"And your solution to that is walking up a tall hill?" asked Brett.

"Not exactly, you'll see when we get to the top, Now come on! Pick up the pace!" said Nicole as he started to push Brett up the mountain. When they reached the top they saw an amazing view!

"Whoa!" said Brett.

"Dang!" said J.P.

"Awesome!" said Becky.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" said Angel.

"It sure is! Hey! I can see our house from here!" said Scamp.

"So can I!" said Nicole.

"Oh come on, your house is on the other side of town and-"said Scamp but before he could finish Nicole Pointed over to left and they saw a **large** building in the distance!

"Wow! That's a **big** house!" said Scamp amazed.

"Oh now I get it! It doesn't take a kid that's 3 points shy of a genius to see that we're not here for sightseeing!" said Brett.

"Is he really a genius?" whispered Nicole as Becky rolled her eyes.

"Uh...why do you think we're not here for sightseeing Brainy? It's an amazing view!" said J.P nervously.

"Because now that I'm not being pushed up the mountain against my will, I can see that you guys brought your sleds with you and want to sled down this **very** high hill!" said Brett eyeing the toboggans that J.P and Becky hid behind them.

"Uh...Brett? What is sledding anyway?" asked Scamp

"Heh, Somehow I thought that would be coming out of your** mother's **mouth, guess you have her curiosity, anyway Sledding (or sled-riding) is a common activity in wintry areas, similar to sliding, but in a prone or seated position requiring a device or vehicle generically known as a "sled" and people use it to sled down hills for fun and the rush of the wind!" said Brett.

"Wow!" said Angel.

"Sounds like fun!" said Scamp excited.

"Yeah 'fun' if you like falling off, hitting your head, landing in a coma where you'll be sleeping for 3 or 4 years!" said Brett and Scamp's smile faded.

"How about we never had this conversation?" asked Scamp.

"Sorry to interrupt you're going down whether you like it or not!" said J.P "It'll be fun man! Then you'll be seeing what you're missing!"

"Uh...yeah, I don't do daredevil dives anymore, been their done that, no can do!" said Brett turning his back.

"Then now worries...We'll do it...for you!" said Becky as she pushed Brett on to the sled that started to slid down the hill at top speed!

"Oops! Maybe that was **too** hard!" said Becky realizing her mistake.

"You think!?' asked everyone.

"Don't worry Brett I'm Coming!" called Scamp as he took a sled and slid down the hill.

"Scamp!" called Angel worried.

"Wait! Didn't somebody tell us about this hill, and why no ever comes up here?" asked Nicole.

"Ah that's because they're afraid of the jump...wait...JUMP!?" exclaimed Becky.

"What's that mean?'" asked Angel worried.

"It means when they reach a certain area...they'll make a real big crater when they hit the ground!" said J.P. As both Brett and Scamp sledded down the hill Brett was screaming at the top of his lungs and Scamp howling in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile from below their screams could then be heard by Brett's parents.

"What's sound Darling?" Mr. Brown.

"I don't know Dear, but it sounds like someone screaming," said Mrs. Brown. And not only did they hear it, but so did their dogs as well.

"That **does** sound like someone screaming!" said Tramp

"And it sounds like it's coming from that hill!" said Lady.

"Wait...doesn't that sound like..." said Annette.

"Scamp!" realized Danielle.

"Of Course!" said Collette. Then Mr. Brown spotted something on the hill; it was Brett and Scamp!

"Look! Its Brett and Scamp!" called Mr. Brown.

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Brown.

"What are they doing Tramp?" asked Lady

"I don't know Pigeon, but that ramp over there doesn't seem good!" said Tramp looking over to a large ramp on the hill that Brett and Scamp we're approaching!

"Well! Besides going at top speed down a steep hill...this isn't so bad! Yeah! Bring it on!" said Scamp bravely. Then he got in front of Brett and as soon as he saw what they we're approaching his smile faded.

"Uh...Brett? Question; is it possible to fall off the edge of the earth?" asked Scamp nervously.

"Technically; No, the earth is round as a sphere Scamp, so it doesn't actually **have** an edge!" said Brett.

"Then what's that?" asked Scamp pointing to a ramp that they we're approaching.

"Oh that's a ramp...RAMP!? Oh sweet mother of pearl!" Brett said meekly. Then they screamed at the top of their lungs as they slid off the Ramp and high into the air!

"Ooh! Look at those two fly!" said J.P looking up.

"If they going any higher they go into space!" said Becky looking up.

"And they'll **still** be able to see my house!" said Nicole looking up as J.P and Becky looked at her confused.

"What? It's a really **big** house!" said Nicole.

"Oh I hope they come back soon!" said Angel.

"Oh they will, besides like Jeannie here said; they'll make a real big crater when they hit the ground!" said J.P.

"Would you stop calling me Jeannie or even Jean-Paul!? It's J.P! Ugh! I hate my mom!" said J.P grumbling.

"Hey it was either **that** or Jesus!" said Nicole.

"Yeah...I should picked Jesus!" said J.P. Meanwhile Brett and Scamp we're still soaring through the air till suddenly they stopped in midair. Then their sleds fell, they looked at each other and gulped as they fell towards the ground screaming! Everyone raced towards them as Brett landed right in the snow and made a deep imprint of himself in the snow...about 20 meters deep! Then Brett rose up from the snow swaying

"Oh yeah! That was fun! Let's go again!" said Brett with a crazed look on his face, then he looked up and his smile faded.

"Oh rats!" said Brett as he screamed as Scamp landed right on him! Then Scamp rose up smiling and relieved.

"Hey! I'm okay! Wow! Good thing I landed on you, which could have hurt me!" said Scamp looking down at Brett who laying face first in the snow was groaning as he raised his head and started an ice look at Scamp.

"Yeah...lucky you!" said Brett and Scamp smiled nervously.

"Brett! Scamp!" called Brett's family. They Looked up and saw them all rushing towards them.

"Hey everybody!" called Brett as he got up waving as they all got to them.

"Are ok son?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Have you broken anything?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine! I haven't broken anything...but I can't feel my face!" said Brett.

"Brett! Scamp!" called Angel and Brett's friends. Brett turned to see his friends running down the hill towards him.

"Guys! Angel!" called Brett.

"(Gasp!) Angel!" called Scamp as he and Angel ran to each other and cuddled while J.P and Becky imitated barfing voices.

"Angel!" called Brett running to them.

"Brett!" called Angel.

"Angel!" said Brett as she jumped on to him and started licking his face and Brett started laughing.

"Bet you got feeling in your face now huh Brainy?" asked Becky as Brett picked Angel and Scamp up in both of his arms.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, except for the snow in my underpants!" said Brett.

"Here's something to warm you up! Group hug!" said J.P as they all joined in a group hug that Becky wasn't enjoy for some reason.

"Could we please stop this, I'm getting cramped!" said Becky.

"Ah! There you are!" said someone in the distance. They broke the hug and turned to see an old woman who went by the name Sarah Darlington, Brett and Junior's aunt!

"Uh Scamp, you better get to your parents with Angel, we'll deal with this!" said Brett whispered.

"Ok, good luck!" said Scamp as Brett let them go and they ran off.

"Hi, Aunt Sarah," said Brett hiding his grimness in his voice.

"Hello Brett, Brett's friends," said Aunt Sarah eyeing them coldly and they smiled nervously.

"Hi Brett's aunt!" said Brett's friends.

"What we're you four doing on that hill?' asked Aunt Sarah.

"Just...sledding!" said Brett.

"(Scoffs) Its sounds juvenile!" said Aunt Sarah.

"It's called having fun! Duh!" said Becky rudely but J.P and Nicole covered her mouth.

"Sorry about my friend, she always seems to have her foot in her mouth!" said Brett.

"We'll I hope she keeps it in her mouth," said Aunt Sarah.

"Oh she tries! Every day!" said J.P and Becky scowled at him.

"Why aren't you kids at school?" asked Aunt Sarah.

"Uh...it's school break," said Nicole.

"Well you kids should be helping your families and working, not goofing off! Christmas is the busiest time of year!" said Aunt Sarah.

"We know, but its Christmas Aunt Sarah! We're suppose to have fun! We are kids!" said Brett "But I'm decorating my parent's house getting a tree and presents!"

"Well I hope you grow up fast, because if you and your delinquent friends don't help pull your weight around your house, I'll tell their parents and ground them for the rest of the holidays!" said Aunt Sarah.

"What!?" exclaimed the others.

"You can't do that to them! They don't deserve that!" said Brett.

"I would and they do, after pushing you off that hill there, good day and Merry Christmas Brett," said Aunt Sarah as she left, then when Scamp and Angel came back they saw Brett and his friends looked shocked and their mouths were hanging open

"You all look like Santa brought you all a bag of barf!" said Scamp.

"Scamp, I have a feeling it's much worse than that!" said Angel as Brett then fainted.

* * *

The next day while Brett's parents and Scamp's parents we're away J.P, Becky and Nicole had just arrived and Scamp's sisters; Annette, Danielle and Collette we're there waiting for them.

"Hello Brett's friends," said Annette.

"Hello...Scamp's evil sisters!" said J.P.

"Well **that's** mature!" said Danielle.

"Tell it to someone who cares you little witch! Now where are Brett, Scamp and Angel?" asked Becky.

"Upstairs! And just to let you know; we're not allowed to have guest over while are parents and Brett's are away and they're in charge! Ha! See how that works?" asked Collette.

"Oh yeah well last time I checked; your parents aren't here and...Brett's the human, your owner and in charge, so you lose! See how that works?" asked J.P smugly.

"I object!" said Collette.

"Overruled!" said J.P.

"Now if you don't mind we'll be seeing our **friends** now, and don't move, we'll let ourselves up," said Becky.

"Bye bye!" said Nicole waving just and gave them a snobby look as she, J.P and Becky left with the girls frowning at them.

They eventually reached Brett's room which was matched his Color code: Green and blue, it had science posters a few knick knacks, toys and pieces of hardware,

Other than that it was completely clean and Brett, Scamp and Angel we're all sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"Ah! Hey guys! Glad you could come!" said Brett getting up.

"Yeah well we're all still recovering from your _Aunt Sarah_," said J.P gritting his teeth.

"Yeah sorry about her, she's kind of strict!" said Brett.

"No offence but your Aunt is horrible!" said Becky.

"None taken," said Brett.

"Well I say that woman officially scares me! I haven't been this scared when I realized my socks didn't match last Christmas!" said Nicole.

"I know what you mean, I've only been here for...6 months and I already don't like her, and she doesn't treat us very well!" said Scamp.

"Don't worry, she hates all dogs, especially mom, she has a history with her!" said Scamp "and her creepy cats! Which we didn't see this time!"

"Yeah...they're usually always with her...or causing mischief...wait...did you guys feel a small 'breeze' in each of your pant's when you went home?" asked Brett.

"Yeah why?" asked Becky.

"Never mind," said Brett which made the others more nervous.

"Yeah well, when I think that she can tell our parents what we did and ground us from celebrating our individual holidays I suddenly begin to miss detention with Ms. Young, how sick is that?" asked J.P.

"Come on! She only wants to see us pull our weight around here, and since my parents aren't very good planners we can decorate for them and once we do we can get Aunt Sarah off our backs!" said Brett.

"By decorating the whole house, getting a tree **and** buying presents? Sorry, me and work...never hit off!" said Nicole.

"Yeah and remember that unlike you and Nicole, me and Jeannie here celebrate different holidays!" said Becky.

"It's J.P! And as much as I hate to agree with her I do, we'll all be busying celebrating our **own **holiday's!" said J.P.

"But guys I can do this on my own!" said Brett.

"Well what about Scamp and Angel?" asked Nicole.

"Uh...news flash; we're **dogs**! Don't have to can we can't!" said Scamp.

"Uh...This just in; yes you can!" said Brett.

"Here's the weather; how?" asked Scamp.

"Oh off the press; by carrying boxes how else?" asked Brett.

"Brett? Do we look like suckers?" asked Angel.

"No, you look like...**friends**!" said Brett.

"Aww! He played the 'friend' card! Now we have to help him!" said Angel.

"Yes!"Cheered Brett.

"No! Come on man!" said J.P as they suddenly broke into song.

_J.P:_  
_How did we get from the top of the World_  
_to the bottom of the heap?_

_Becky:_  
_I don't recall you mentioning_  
_our aunt is such a creep_

_Brett:_  
_We still have the ingredients to_  
_make this Christmas sweet_

_Nicole:_  
_Well, I got rags instead of riches_

_Scamp:_  
_And all these dirty boxes_

_All:_  
_Just wish I had three wishes_

_Angel:_  
_(Okay guys, break it up)_

_Brett:_  
_We've got to work, work_  
_to work this out_  
_We'll make things right,_  
_the sun will shine_  
_If we work, work_  
_there'll be no doubt_  
_We can still save the holiday's_  
_If we work this out!_

_J.P:(Dude, what have you gotten us into?)_

_Brett: (Come on, We can totally turn this thing around!"_

_J.P:I'd rather face seven footer_  
_straight up in the post_

_Becky:_  
_That sure beats hanging' here_

_Becky and Nicole: And making someone's roast._

_Scamp: I needed something to do, but_  
_this isn't worth the stress_

_Becky: Maybe there's a better way_  
_to fix this greasy mess_

_Brett: We're a champion team,_  
_a well-oiled machine,_  
_and we've faced tougher_  
_problems than this._  
_I know it's a grind, but_  
_I'm sure we can find_  
_a way to have fun while_  
_we get this job done._  
_We've got to work, work_  
_to work this out_

_Brett and Angel:_  
_We'll make things right_  
_the sun will shine_  
_if we work, work_  
_there'll be no doubt_  
_we can still save the Holiday's_

_Brett, Scamp, and Angel, Becky:_  
_If we work this out! _

_The gang then congaed down the stairs to the kitchen, past the girls and grabbed the kitchen tools and pans. _

_Brett :( Let's work it!)_  
_Then they all started beating and shaking the kitchen tools that followed the rhythm of the song._  
_Brett: Tell me what you want_

_Angel:_  
_Tell me what you need_

_J.P: A little bit of sugar_

_Nicole: A little bit of butter_

_Becky: It's the perfect recipe!_

_All: Freedom!_

_Scamp:_  
_It'll taste so sweet_

_all: Freedom!_

_J.P: Good enough to eat_

_Brett: Going to make some motion pictures_

_Nicole: Hit the mall with all my sisters_

_J.P: Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

_Becky:Kick it with the music mixers._

_J.P: Buy a ride that suits my style_

_Nicole:_  
_Lounge around the pool and while_

_Scamp:_  
_Make a date with my favorite girl_

_Scamp and Angel:_  
_We've got it made!_

_All: We've got to work, work_  
_to work this out_  
_We'll make things right,_  
_the sun will shine_  
_If we work, work_  
_there'll be no doubt we can still save the Holiday's_  
_if we work this out!_  
_Work This!_  
_Got to Work This!_  
_We can work this out!_

And the song ended as the gang all high fived

"So can we work this out?" asked Brett. They gang looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we can work this out!" said Scamp" "And I guess I can handle carrying boxes!"

"Yeah!" cheered the others

"Ok hands together, Best Holiday ever on the count of three," said Brett "Which comes after two Nicole" as Nicole nodded as they all put their hands (and paws) together in a pile.

"One, Two, Three; BEST HOLIDAY EVER!" the gang cheered loudly

"Now let's get busy!" said Brett.

"Yeah! Whoo-Hoo!" cheered the gang as they rushed out the door leaving the girls all alone.

"I don't know them!" said Danielle.

"Me neither!" said Annette.

"Or me!" said Collette.

* * *

Later the gang had just arrived at shopping mall down town called the Boston Shopping mall, the biggest mall in all of Boston; they gazed in awe of how big the place was!

``Wow! This is so cool! `` said Brett.

``oh big deal! I just went here like 5 times today! It would have been 7 but Johnny's too much of a slow driver! That's why I'm going to learn to get here myself!" said Nicole.

"You're going to learn how to drive!?" asked Becky.

"Oh it's easy! I've been watching Johnny do it for years, now he's just going to carry my stuff all over the place, anyway I've just memorized the drivers manual and I have to pass the stupid test first, Quiz me O'Hara!" said Nicole.

"Uh...ok, you guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you!" said Becky.

"Sure, come on guys let's get to the entrance," said Brett as he walked off with J.P, Scamp and Angel following him, while Nicole took out a drivers manual and gave it to Becky.

"Ok, when is it ok to park near a red curving?" asked Becky.

"Well...If I'm wearing green...Never, Don't clash! Oh unless it's Christmas! Which technically it is!" said Nicole.

"You're going to do great!" said Becky hiding her sarcasm. Meanwhile the others had just gotten to the door, and then they saw a 'No Dogs Allowed' Sign they all looked at each other and smiled slyly. Later they arrived in the mall, the place was fully crowded, people we're everywhere!

Some getting gifts, some going to get gifts and it was so crowded you could get claustrophobia just by standing in the middle of it!

"Ok wow! Just...Wow!" said Brett speechless.

"Wait till you see the line for the bathroom!" said J.P, then Scamp and Angel looked through a small opening from J.P's backpack and looked around.

"Wow, Angel Check this out!" said Scamp as Angel looked through a small opening from Brett's backpack and looked around.

"Wow, never seen so many humans in no place in my life!" said Angel amazed.

"That's one way of putting it! And you definitely don't won't to get lost in **this** mall that's for **sure**!" said J.P.

"Totally, one wrong turn and you are a head liner 'Pups mashed in Mall-hattan'!" said Brett and both Scamp and Angel gulped.

"Hmm, Mall-hattan, Good name! Just like Snob Hill!" said J.P.

"Exactly! No come on, there's a tree store around here somewhere!" said Brett as they walked and dodged the coming and going people till 2 hours later they reached the Tree store.

"Ok we're here," said Brett.

"And here they are!" said J.P as Becky and Nicole came walking up to them.

"Hey guys, I see you found the tree store in this bus load of evil Christmas shoppers!" said Becky referring to the shoppers passing them.

"Yes, it took a while but it was worth it!" said Brett.

"So what's the plan man?" asked J.P.

"Ok, Becky take Angel and J.P you stick with Scamp, we'll all each go in different directions and look for the tree that's the most perfectly wonderful (And affordable) tree you can find, Scamp and Angel will help too, remember; it must be...perfect!" said Brett.

"Ok...are you sure this whole 'everything must be perfect' thing of yours is getting out of hand?" asked Becky.

"Of course not!" said Brett then he suddenly spotted several uneven tree's near them "Hold on!" he said as he ran over and started to straighten them out when a store clerk came over to him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" asked the clerk.

"Just putting this back in order, and man was it ever! Don't you know on Christmas everything should be perfect?" Brett asked him as he slid down the tree and confronted the clerk.

"I..." started to Clerk.

"Don't even try to back talk me mister! Make sure everything is perfect around here by the time I get back, remember; next time is the last time got it?" asked Brett as he loomed over the clerk.

"I...I got it!" said the clerk trembling.

"Sure!?" asked Brett.

"I'm sure," said the trembling clerk.

"Good," said Brett as he walked off as the clerk ran off and started to realign things around the store.

"Okay I was wrong! Just try to have fun on this okay Brainy?" asked Becky.

"Okay, I'll try, and sorry I just have a slight tendency to be a bit of a perfectionist," said Brett.

"Suppose?" asked J.P.

"Slight?" asked Becky.

"Tendency?" asked Nicole.

"A bit?" asked both Scamp and Angel.

"Alright you win, I'll **try** to be less of a perfectionist but it won't be easy so don't sass me about being one anyway, now ready to look for tree's guys?" asked Brett "And sing as well?"

"Yeah!" cheered the gang as they ran off in all different directions and sung a song as they searched and danced around the trees.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_at the Christmas party hop_  
_Mistletoe hung where you can see_  
_Every couple tries to stop_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_  
_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_Everyone's dancing merrily_  
_In a new old fashioned way_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_  
_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_  
_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_  
_and we'll do some carolling_

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing_  
_"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree_  
_Have a happy holiday_  
_everyone's dancing merrily_  
_in a new old fashioned way!_

When they stopped they all gathered at the entrance with a tree they picked out. Brett's was perfect looking, Nicole's was pretty and sparkling, Becky's was fluffy and slightly bent and J.P's looked brittle and with easily Broken limbs.

"Okay, let's see those tree's, I'll be the on that judges them," said Brett.

"No need to judge that one, I mean...look at it!" said Becky pointing at J.P and Scamp's tree.

"Wow! That's ugliest tree I've ever seen!" said Nicole as a large branch fell off.

"It was the only thing we could find!" protest J.P.

"Though that seedy guy did tell us it was free for a reason...and now I remember why!" said Scamp.

"Sorry man better luck next year, NEXT!" said Brett.

"Oh well, I'm not a Christian...but I love this tree!" said J.P hugged it hard, then suddenly all the branches came flying off the people ducked in cover of the incoming sharp branches.

"...Ta da!" said J.P sheepishly.

"What do you know? Something went wrong and isn't my fault! Yes!" said Scamp as the others raised their heads.

"Congratulations. I've seen a lot of lousy trees today, but yours was the first one to make me actually fear for my life!" said Brett.

"I'm ignoring that and that was nothing!" said J.P.

"Your right!" said Brett "See you!" Then a Sheppard's stick came out of nowhere and J.P and Scamp screamed as it pulled them away. The holder of the stick revealed to be Nicole and Brett gave her a thumps up.

"Thank you Nicole, now's time for ours, I got this just by catching it perfectly with this rope!" said Becky.

"She's pretty good!" said Angel as Becky ducked down by a large box and she instantly wore a cowgirls outfit as she jumped out from the box and she took out a rope and started twirling it around.

"Yippee Ci-Yah; I'm a happy cowgirl, today!" said Becky then she yelled as throwed the rope around Brett. Then the tree's fur suddenly fell off in a pile and she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I tried to tell you that we kind of got ours cheap as well but No! Somebody wanted to lie!" said Angel glaring at Becky.

"At least it worked!" said Becky.

"But neither you nor the tree will, now vamoose!" said Brett insulting Becky.

"Fine, but I'd like my rope back!" said Becky as she pulled on the lasso and sent Brett flying off his feet screaming as he landed on his face near Becky and she tied his feet with the rope and bowed. Then Nicole place a button near Brett and when he pushed it a trap down opened from beneath Becky and Angel and they fell through it before it closed just as J.P and Scamp walked in.

"Hey where's Becky?" asked J.P.

"In the basement and don't ask why," said Nicole.

"Okay, two down one to go," said Brett.

"Wait a minute...if you're judging...whose judging yours?" asked Scamp curiously.

"Nicole of course, I judge hers she judges mine, simple!" said Brett. Then Nicole showed her beautiful tree and Brett awed it as did Nicole when Brett showed his.

"Wow! I love your tree!" said Nicole.

"And I love yours! I picked mine before anyone else could!" said Brett proudly.

"I had to wrestle an old lady for mine!" said Nicole.

"Obvious!" they both said as they hugged as Becky and Nicole showed up all dirty.

"Don't those two make a perfectly **evil** couple?" asked Becky.

"Let it go!" said J.P.

"Trade you!" said Brett.

"Awesome!" said Nicole as they exchanged trees and the others just groaned.

"Okay let's get out of here!" said J.P as he started to walk away but suddenly he stepped on a large ball, tripped, fell on a wagon and rolled past the hundreds of people.

"There he goes!" said Scamp.

"Come on!" said Brett as they followed him. Then J.P stopped right as he slammed into a mall Santa. The gang watched as the Mall Santa fell down every step of the escalator

"Ow, Ooh! Oh! Ow! Eek! OW! Oh! Ow!" grunted the Mall Santa as he fell down the escalator and on to the ground unconscious

"That was AWESOME!" cried Scamp. "Man that's going to leave a mark!" said Brett.

"Oh man! I can't believe I just did that!" said J.P.

"No kidding! You just took out Santa!" said Becky as Scamp howled with laughter

"Sorry!" J.P called as the little kids below cried.

* * *

Later the gang arrived at another part of the Mall, the gift section; there they will find perfect gifts for their family and friends.

"Ok boys and girls we got the tree in the truck and for this next one we get inside, pick out your presents and met back here in one hour!" said Brett.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" said Nicole, Becky, Scamp (Who was in Brett's backpack) and Angel who was in Becky's Backpack) as they saluted him.

"Say...where's J.P?' asked Brett.

"Right here," said someone behind them. They turned around to see J.P wearing the mall Santa's outfit beard, suit and all (Who had to be pulled away on a stretcher) they others couldn't believe it.

"Do...not...laugh!" J.P warned them but the others couldn't help themselves.

"Why are you wearing that anyway?" asked Brett trying to hold back his laughter.

"Seems that **I** sent the old mall Sana to the hospital **I** have to stand in for him, man does this blow! I look like a dork!" said J.P.

"Actually...It's an Improvement! And you don't even need to put a pillow under your gut, bonus!" said Becky and J.P just responded with sarcastic laughter.

"Wow! Can even breathe through that thing?" asked Nicole.

"Hardly! This is worse thing that ever happened to me! And this suit smells worse than a locker room!" said J.P as Scamp leaned in to sniff.

"Whew! Your right! You reek! Even worse than me!" said Scamp plugging his nose.

"Come on, this can't be worse than when you we're a mountain maid at Lederhosen Larry's!"Said Angel.

"**Way** worse girl!" said J.P.

"Ok...despite the...**slinkiness** of Old Saint Jean here let's just get inside and shop and let's not literally drop like last time...right Nicole?" asked Brett eying Nicole.

"What? **You** said it!" said Nicole.

"Enough Talk! Let's go!" said Scamp as they all rushed in. Later Brett and Scamp wandered the isles of stuff on the shelves filled with toys, ornaments, chocolates, furniture and vases.

"So...Brett, what are you getting for everyone at the house?" asked Scamp curiously.

"Already got some secret presents for the others which I can't tell you by the way but I can say I got a power tool for Dad, some new wool for Mom and a new blankie for Junior, I even got something for your parents!" said Brett opening the front pocket of his backpack and took out a small vase with body Lady and Tramp's faces edged on them.

"A vase?" asked Scamp.

"What? I drew a picture for my mom when I was young and she liked it!" said Brett.

"What about the three terrors!" said Scamp with a low growl.

"Working on it, that's why **we're** here, to find something that **they **would like," said Brett then Scamp saw something close to them that caught his eye and smiled deviously at what section it was in.

"Hey what about...this?" asked Scamp as he pulled a large box towards them.

"Hmm, ok let's see what's in it!" said Brett.

"Uh Brett I wouldn't!" Scamp warned him but when Brett opened the box and then some kind of vacuum inside sucked his head in and he struggled to get it off.

"Three, two, one," counted Scamp as Brett finally got it off and quickly closed the box huffing and puffing.

"What is wrong with you!?"Asked Brett.

"What? You considered it!" said Scamp.

"That's before I knew it was from the Prank section of the store! We are not going to buy the girls a head sucking vacuum surprise!" said Brett.

"Well then what **can **we get them?" asked Scamp.

"Well...what have they always wanted?" Asked Brett.

"For us to grow up or for us to go away?" Scamp suggested.

"Besides that!" Brett said quickly.

"Hmm, I place to be away from us?" suggested Scamp.

"That's...Not a bad idea! And when they're not using it to get away from us...they can use it to dress up and try that doggie makeup that Nicole made for them!" said Brett.

"And where would they do that?" asked Scamp.

"You'll see," said Brett nudging Scamp in his backpack.

They wandered the isles until they reached a medium sized plastic igloo.

"Ta Da!" said Brett dramatically as Scamp peeked out from out of the backpack and stared at the igloo.

"An Igloo...well we don't have much of a choice, and it is from the same place I'd to put them If I could," said Scamp.

"Scamp!" said Brett sternly.

"Sorry!" said Scamp.

"Well let's just get this to the check out and we'll meet with the others," said Brett.

"Wait, before we do that...Can I get something...for Angel?" asked Scamp hopefully.

"Oh yeah, you two have been a couple for quite awhile now like…6 months! So have you told her the 'most important words' yet?" Brett asked him with a sly grin on his face.

"What are those?" asked Scamp curious as Brett groaned

"Why do I even bother?" Brett groaned.

"Oh come on just tell me!" said Scamp.

"All right the words are 'I love you' ok? There, I said them!" said Brett.

"Oh! Those words! Yeah I haven't said them," said Scamp.

"Why not?" asked Brett.

"I don't know, she I and I know that we both Like each other, we've kissed but not a **real** kiss...just...a peck, and I don't know if she's ready to say the words, but for me I **really** don't know if I'm ready! It's that she's so nice and pretty and….I just don't think I have the guts!" said Scamp.

"Come on dog, of course you got guts! You're the **Tramp's** son for crying out loud! And man does that dog have guts! He even took down a rat! And won!" said Brett trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah well my lack of guts…must come from my Mom obviously!" said Scamp.

"Good point, but you got to push past that! And I know just the thing to help your confidence! A Christmas dance at the house!" said Brett.

"But I can't dance and I don't want J.P to be the next Santa on a stretcher!" said Scamp.

"True, but I can teach you how to dance how a dog dances and a dance that's similar yet different to humans," said Brett.

"Okay but...theirs on other thing," said Scamp.

"What's that?" asked Brett.

"Well you see you know that we've been dating for 6 months and in dating terms...that's pretty major so...I need your help to get a super cool gift for her!" said Scamp

"I know!" said Brett as he put the back pack down, zoomed off then zoomed right back huffing and puffing.

"Here it's a dog necklace, now can we buy these so we can tell the guys about having a dance? Ooh!" said Brett as he put the pink and shiny dog necklace into the back pack with Scamp before falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"Wow this perfect thanks Brett! Uh...Brett?" asked Scamp looking at Brett who was exhausted.

* * *

The next day after buying the gifts Brett and the gang arrived back at Brett's house in his room explaining Brett's idea.

"You want to have a dance here?" asked Becky.

"Of course! A little break from this little operation of ours wouldn't hurt, plus my parents and Scamp's parents are out on their walk again up Snob Hill's Hill, and we have a very high hill so we have plenty of time!" said Brett.

"That's for sure!" said J.P (Who was still wearing his Santa suit)

"So...can we have any more people here to ask to the dance or do we have to ask each other?" asked Nicole.

"Well I could but...they'd probably would be scared off by Scamp's sisters, they like following the rules and one the rules being; 'No bringing people into the house that you don't know' and besides with them at the party it would only be more crowded," said Brett.

"Good point!" said Scamp.

"So it looks like I'll be taking you to the dance brainy! But just as friends of course!" said Nicole grabbing Brett.

"Ok sure, I don't know any other girls so...you'll do!" said Brett.

"So two going to get married and start a family right away?" asked Angel sarcastically

"Nice!" said J.P as everyone else giggled.

"Very funny guys!" said Brett.

"Yeah! You're all just jealous that we're BFFWLSAGSAL's!" said Nicole.

"What?" asked everyone

"Best Friends Forever Who Love Spending and Go Shopping A Lot" duh!" said Nicole.

"Oh!" said everyone understanding it.

"Well it looks like it's you and Becky are going to eh dance together J.P!" said Brett.

"You want **us** to go to a dance together?!" asked both Becky and J.P who both sounded like Brett was out of his mind.

"It's just for tonight! Please?" Brett begged while both J.P and Becky mouthed out 'I hate her/him!' and pointed at each other.

"There will be Pop music playing!" said Brett.

"Were in!" said both Becky and J.P who put their arms around each other.

"Brett? Can I have a word with you? In **private**?" asked Scamp though his teeth.

"Sure!" said Brett as both he and Scamp walked outside the room.

"I don't know about this Brett, I still don't think I have the guts to tell her how I fell and know I don't think I have the guts to ask her to your little dance!" said Scamp.

"Come on dog, all you have to is just go in, get her attention but not too much attention and ask her! Simple as that!" said Brett.

"But..." said Scamp.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through the small steps!" said Brett. Meanwhile the others we're listening to their conversation through a peep hole in the door, then when Brett was walking to the door the quickly ducked away and J.P started listening to his loud Hip Hop on Brett's Radio and Angel talking to the girls. Brett and Scamp walked in and walked over to where Angel was

"So...Angel...do you like dances? Because I can take you to one!" said Scamp.

"Hey girls? Do you hear something" asked Angel who acted like she didn't hear him and the girls played along and shook their heads.

"Hey I'm trying to ask you to the dance," Scamp whispered.

"Sorry it's too loud!" said Angel. Then Scamp nudged Brett and Brett quickly turned off the radio.

"Now ask!" whispered Brett as Scamp jumped onto the tall wooded post of Brett's bed.

"Oh Miss Angel, Will you be my date for this dance?" Scamp asked loudly. The girls whispered to each other, Angel turned around, faced him and smiled.

"I'd be honoured!" said Angel. The others cheered as Scamp and Angel hugged.

"Yeah man! That's what I'm talking about! Nailed it!" said J.P.

"All right party lovers, let's get dressed and meet back down stairs, I got the music and the living room is half decorated in Christmas stuff so it'll do," said Brett.

"Oh! Let's get dressed at my house!" said Nicolel.

"Sure, now shall we my very rich comopadre?" asked Brett.

"We shall my equally rich little buddy!" said Nicole putting her arm around his arm as they pranced out the door.

"Ok man let's give the ladies some privacy while we change!" said J.P dragging Scamp away as they broke into song as they all got changed, all gathered at Brett's house with loud music playing and all of them we're dancing with their dates.

Brett's Outfit: An old Blue tuxedo

Scamp's Outfit: A black do Tuxedo

Angel : A pink dog dress with a small pink flower clipped to her ear

J.P's Outfit: An Orange Tuxedo

Becky's Outfit: A red dress

Nicole's Outfit: A purple gown

_[J.P]  
Guess now its official  
can't back out, can't back out (no)_

_[Girls] Getting ready for the night of nights  
the night of nights, alright_

_[J.P] Don't Panic (Panic!)_

_[Scamp] __But do we have to dress up for the dance?_

_[J.P] Dude I don't think we have the choice_

_[Angel] __Yeah it's the night of all nights  
Got to look just right_

_[Becky] __Dressing to impress the boys_

_[J.P] Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

_[Scamp]__Where's the mirror?_

_[J.P] I think this tux is too baggy, too tight, it makes me look weird._

_[Becky] Should I go movie star glamorous_

_[Angel] sassy or sweet?_

_[Becky] __Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me_

_[J.P and Scamp] __It's the night of our nightmares_

_[Angel And Becky] It's the night of our dreams_

_[Scamp and J.P] __It's too late to back out of it._

_[Angel and Becky] Hey, makeovers, massages._

_[Scamp and J.P] Don't know what a corsage is._

_[Angel and Becky] Been waiting all our lives for this._

_[All] It's going to be a night (Can't wait). To remember (oh, man). C'mon now (Big fun, alright). It's going to be the night ( I guess). To last forever (Lucky us).We'll never, ever, ever Forget!_

_[Nicole and Brett] Getting Ready, Get Getting Ready  
Getting Ready, Get, Getting Ready_

_[J.P] (Hey you been in there an hour man)_

_[Nicole] so, what should I do with my hair?_

_[Brett] Where's my shaver?_

_[Nicole] Ooh, I love it._

_[Brett] I look like a waiter._

_[Nicole] Should I fluff it?_

_[Both] It's getting later, already should be there._

_[J.P] Her mother opens the door, I'm shaken inside._

_[Becky] He's here, it's time, and the hours arrived._

_[J.P] don't know why, her father's staring me down_

_[Becky] Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out._

_[J.P] Then something changes my world  
the most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes_

_[All] It's going to be a night (Oh Yeah!). To remember (That's for sure)  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!). It's going to be the night (Yeah tonight).  
to last forever (forever more). we'll never ever ever forget._

_[J.P and Brett] Who's that girl? (She's so fine)_

_[Becky and Nicole] __Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)_

_[J.P and Brett] Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)_

_[All] You'll never really notice, but you probably should. Big fun, on the night of nights (alright). The night of nights, tonight  
Let's dance. On the night of nights. You know we're going to do it right. It's going to be a night to remember. It's going to be the night to last forever  
It's going to be a night to remember. It's going to be the night to last forever. __(Last Forever). It's going to be our night (you know it). To remember (all time). Come on now, big fun (big fun). It's going to be the night (love it). To last forever (the rest of our lives). We'll never ever ever forget. It's going to be our night (oh yeah).All together (say it loud). Come on now, everyone (that's right). It's going to be a night (yeah tonight). To remember (hear the crowd). And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!_

* * *

Later after the dance Brett and the others were eating, drinking and discovered new things about themselves like how during the dance Becky and J.P discover their feelings for each other, and despite their age difference Brett and Nicole have grown closer and straining the relationship with J.P and Nicole and Scamp realizes that he is ready to make a move with Angel. Seeing Angel outside gazing at the moon Scamp was entranced of how lovely she looked, until Brett broke him out of his trance.

"Ok here's your chance bro, now just ask her if she wants to go for a walk, then when the time is right, tell her how you feel, with **words**!" said Brett.

"Ok I gotcha!" said Scamp as he walked closer to the door, took a deep breath, breathed out and looked at Brett as he left.

"Here goes," said Scamp as he walked out the door.

"So, your dog finally going to say 'the three most important words' huh Brainy?" asked J.P.

"Yep, let's watch! I love romantic scenes, now Me, Nicole and Becky will go, J.P you stay here and call in case mine or Scamp's parents come home," said Brett.

"Check!" said J.P giving him a thumbs up as Brett, Nicole and Becky quietly walked out. Meanwhile Scamp was walking over to Angel who was staring deeply into the moon as he sat right beside her.

"Uh...Hi Angel!" said Scamp getting her attention.

"Oh! Hi Scamp! I...didn't see you their! Just too busying looking at the moon, it sure is beautiful isn't it?" asked Angel.

"Yeah it sure is," said Scamp.

"Can you think of anything more lovely?" asked Angel.

"Uh..." Scamp started but then spotted Brett, Becky and Nicole from afar franticly pointing at Angel. It took awhile but Scamp finally clued it on what they we're saying.

"Well I can think of one thing," said Scamp.

"What's that?" asked Angel curiously. Scamp felt his heart beat faster as he said;

"You," he quickly said, Angel gasped yet blushed at his remark.

"Really? Oh come one now...I'm not that beautiful," said Angel modestly as she blushed.

"Oh don't be so modest, your one of the cutest dogs on Snob Hill, any girl dog would give both their arms to be like you!" said Scamp with faint blush.

"Aww, Scamp!" said Angel blushing

"Hey do you want to go for a walk around the neighbourhood?"Asked Scamp.

"Sure!" said Angel as the pushed the fence door and walked out with Brett, Becky and Nicole following them from behind. Later their walk around the neighbourhood turned to be like the last time they had a walked together, with them both playing and goofing off, then when they reached Veterans Park Brett, Becky and Angel watched from behind a bush.

"Aww, this so romantic!" said Nicole.

"Yeah," said Becky.

"Really? Because all I'm getting is a serious case of déjà vu! This is just like the walk they had last time that I watched, unless... Nicole; Boom box," said Brett.

"For you anything," said Nicole handing him a boom box.

"Where'd you get the boom box?" asked Becky.

"I have my ways, now Becky throw a snowball over there to get their attention!" said Brett.

"You got it boss!" said Becky as she took a big ball of snow and chucked it over their heads and into some that got Scamp and Angel's attention.

"What was that?" asked Scamp.

"I don't know," said Angel. Then as they had their heads turned Brett quickly put the boom box on a bench and pushed the 'play' button which started to play the music of a song.

"Heh, I wonder who put that boom box their?" asked Angel.

"Don't know, shall we continue our walk sweet thing?" asked Scamp.

"Ooh! Smooth! And this is the perfect song to listen too while we walk," said Angel.

"Sure is," said Scamp gazing deep into her eyes and Angel did the same as the song played.

And Angel was deep in thought when she looked at him and sung a song in her head as they pranced around, licked each other and snuggled.

_Smooth talking'_  
_So rocking'_  
_A-he's got everything_  
_That a girl's wanting'_  
_Guitar cutie_  
_He plays it groovy_  
_And I can't keep myself_  
_From doing something' stupid_  
_Think I'm really falling for his smile_  
_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_[Chorus:]_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me_  
_I want to get it all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_Something's telling me_  
_Telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_He's lightning'_  
_Sparks are flying'_  
_Everywhere I go_  
_He's always on my mind and_  
_I'm going crazy_  
_[ Hannah Montana Lyrics are found on .com ]_  
_About him lately_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_From how my heart is racing'_  
_Think I'm really digging' on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away_

_[Repeat Chorus:]_

_And he's got a way_  
_Of making me feel_  
_Like everything I do is_  
_Perfectly fine_  
_The stars are aligned_  
_When I'm with him_  
_And I'm so into him_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me_  
_I want to get all sentimentalHe's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_Something's telling me_  
_telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

As Brett and girls watched them snuggle Brett smiled a proud smile and girls awed all through it.

"I'll admit, this is pretty romantic, even more then last time! I'm proud of the little rascal!" said Brett.

"Yeah, hey since we're so good at matching people up we should get jobs at a dating website!" said Nicole.

"Yeah...except ones in Texas, and I don't feel like going to Texas!" said Becky. Then Brett's cell phone rang and Brett looked at it, then a text message appeared on the front.

"It's J.P, he says the rents are coming in T-Minus 10 minutes!" said Brett.

"Call them back!" said Becky.

"How by saying; 'hey guys we we're spying on your little romantic moment and we need you to come home' yeah that will end well once I say that!" said Brett.

"Can't you have them stay a little longer? They're about to say how they feel...then kiss for the first time!" said Nicole.

"And be grounded for going out at night without permission? I don't think so! We'll do it later but right now...it's time to go!" said Brett as he took out a small dog whistle and blew into it lightly built just loud enough for Scamp and Angel to here it who we're just about to kiss, and to them it heard like it was coming from afar.

"That must be Brett, guess we better get going, but...I had a good time!" said Scamp.

"Same here tenderfoot, come on," said Angel as she walked past him, But not without giving him a lick on the cheek and Scamp blush deep red as he followed her.

* * *

The next day, it was Christmas Eve and when Brett's alarm clock rang, we opened his in a flash and pounded it off. He pushed the covers off him and revealed he was already wearing his clothes and quickly grabbed his phone and dialled J.P's number.

"_Hello?_" asked J.P on the phone.

"J.P, guess what day it is!" said Brett.

"_The day? Oh yeah it Christmas Eve! I'm assuming you've got the stuff and already have a plan_?" asked J.P.

"Oh yeah, the last step of our operation is about to go down! So call the others and tell them to meet at my house at exactly 10'o Clock! Its go time!" said Brett.

"Roger that!" said J.P as he hung up. The Brett opened his closet took out coloured boxes of Christmas stuff and smiled.

"Let the Best Christmas Ever begin!" said Brett. Later it was nearing 10'o Clock and Brett's parents we're just about to leave with Lady, Tramp and Scamp sisters to give out gifts for a charity drive down town which it pretty far away even in car, which gave Brett and his friends plenty of time to decorate the house **fully**!

"Ok, we're leaving now, sure you three don't won't to join us?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Oh no thanks besides, once me and Scamp get their it sure to be a disaster...remember last year when we accidently knocked over the tree onto a lot of people?" asked Brett and his father though hard and everyone shuddered remembering it.

"Good point, you'd better stay here," said Mr. Brown.

"Thank you, and take your time, we've got a surprise when you all get home!" said Brett.

"Ok, see you later Brett," said Mrs. Brown hugging him

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Junior, Bye Lady and Tramp and...Bye you three, oh and Scamp and Angel say 'bye' too!" said Brett.

"Uh...Brett? Where are those two? They've been quiet for half an hour," Lady whispered to Brett.

"Yeah, and whenever Scamp's been quiet for more than 5 minutes...it's just means he's getting into trouble, anything you'd like to say Brett?" Tramp whispered suspiciously.

"Nope, nothing, and I have no idea where they are! Give my regards to the poor and the orphans and all those kind of folk! Ok? Bye Bye!" said Brett as he pushed them all out the door and closed it behind him. Then when he whistled Scamp and Angel came out of their hiding places and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought they would never leave! " said Scamp.

"Boy your parents should can talk! " said Angel.

"Yes I know, now...there they go...and here they come! `` said Brett as he opened the backdoor and J.P (who was still wearing the Santa suit), Becky and Nicole.

"Ok Brainy we got your message, now do you have the stuff? `` asked Becky.

"Yep!" said Brett

As he took 6 coloured boxes of Christmas Ornaments out from a closet, where he had hidden them till the parent's left.51

"Sweet, we hit the jackpot!" said J.P.

"Yeah let's rock it!" said Becky.

"Whoo-Hoo!" cheered Nicole and the others, and then Angel shrugged and joined in on the cheering.

"Guys, guys! Let's take this seriously ok? If we don't one of us might accidently forget to make sure the Christmas tree stand is secure properly! Ok?" asked Brett.

"Ok man will do," said J.P.

"Okay sweetie!" said Nicole.

"Sure," said Angel.

"Huh?" asked Scamp.

"I don't know just bring me some fried chicken!" said Becky. Brett groaned, they clearly were not paying attention, but he shrugged and moved on.

"Ok! Now here's what we do; I take the Blue box, J.P you take Red, Becky Orange, Angel Yellow, Scamp Green and Nicole my darling...you'll have purple!" said Brett.

"Aw! Thank Brett!" said Nicole smiling.

"Hey all of these is colour's are a different color of the rainbow!" said Becky.

"Yeah! You're Right! Obviously huh Sweet thing?" asked J.P.

"Oh yeah adorable thing!" said Becky as they pounded fists.

"Brett, why did you assign us each to a different color of the rainbow anyway?" asked Angel.

"Because each of us represents a special part of the rainbow and our team each has a special skill to complete various tasks for in each of our different fields…we are the best of the best! Becky you're assigned to red because you posses great strength for your age and height, with can carry heavy objects in your box with ease, you'll be in charge of heavy lifting!" said Brett.

"Cool Now look out Brett's aunt, because here comes the Enforcer or someone else!" said Becky smiling evilly.

"Becky, I know what you're thinking, and we are not calling your Uncle Duncan from the MMA fights to **hurt** my Aunt Sarah!" said Brett.

"Well he's not going to do it for free!" said Becky.

" Whatever, J.P you are assigned to Orange because you are in expert in sound and always knows what's in style and what's not, what that you know the appropriate decorations colourful decorations in your box and best fit in with the house interior, I'm placing you in charge of design" said Brett.

"Awesome, I'm now The Hipster! Yeah!" said J.P.

"That's my man!" said Becky.

"I think I liked them better as enemies!" said Angel.

"Totally, I miss those days! Any who Angel, you are assigned to Yellow because you have a unique or obsessive...desire to please and can spot dust easily, with your agile climbing skills you can reach hard to reach places easily! You're in charge of cleaning!" said Brett.

"What I'm I the maid?" asked Angel annoyed, and then Brett quickly slipped on a small French maid's outfit on her and smiled evilly.

"Any other questions?" asked Brett.

"Not really, and thought you weren't going to be a scary perfectionist?" asked Angel.

"I'm not! If I were I'd be doing all the work AND wearing the maid's outfit!" said Brett.

"Yeah...thanks for that 'pleasant' image Brainy!" said Becky.

"What she said, and I guess you have a point If you were being a perfectionist you **would** being doing all the work instead of asking for help in risk that something might me out of place, sorry for excusing you Brett," said Angel.

"No problem!" said Brett rubbing Angel's head.

"Ahem! My turn!" said Scamp getting their attention.

"Ok, ok, don't rush me! Anyway...Scamp; you've been assigned to Green because you can reach under tough spaces that many of us can't get too, that box is full of stuff that's really small and only you can place them, you're in charge of small objects and being the lookout for the rents!" said Brett.

"I'm on it! Now comes the whirlwind!" said Scamp.

"Nicole darling, you have been assigned to purple because are in expert in light and reflections, with those decorations and ornaments in your box you can find the proper stuff needed to brighten up the tree and the room," said Brett.

"Thanks Brainy! I can here it now; Nicole Gabriella Richmond; Ms. Bling-Bling!" said Nicole.

"Yeah...Ok and finally I've been assigned to Blue because I'm an expert planner and organizer, which has helped me pull all this off! And of course I'll take the most important decorations like the Christmas wreaths, bells, and the star and...Anything you can think of" said Brett

"Sounds ok to me, now are we going to talk or are we going to decorate?" asked Scamp.

"Right! Ok Hands together people!" said Brett as everyone gathered up and put their hands (and paws) together in a pile one at a time.

"Ok guys, we've done well do far but now this is the final step of the plan to make this Christmas the Best one yet! So everyone has to do the best they can do, are you all ready?" asked Brett.

"Yes sir!" said the others.

"Best Christmas ever in three, two, one..." said Brett.

"Best Christmas Ever!" cheered everyone as they raised their arms into the air and started taking out the decorations and ornaments and putting them around the room and on the bare tree. As they were all doing that, they put on their Christmas outfits and broke into song._Trim up the tree with Christmas stuff__  
__like bingle balls, and whofoo fluff__  
__Trim up the town with goowho gums and bizilbix and wums__  
__Trim every blessed window and trim every blessed door__  
_

_Hang up whoboohoo bricks__  
__Then run out and get some more!__  
__Hang pantookas on the ceilings_

_Pile pankunas on the floor_

_Trim every blessed needle on the blessed Christmas tree__  
__Christmas comes tomorrow__  
__trim you, trim me!__  
__Trim up your pets with fuzzle fuzz__  
__And whiffer bloofs, and wuzzle wuzz__  
__Trim up your uncle and your aunt__  
__With yards of whofut flant__  
__Trim every house in Boston from the cellar to the roof__  
__Hang up a mile of dafflers__  
__And three miles of snaffer snoof!__  
__Hang dang-donglers on the bathtub__  
__Trim the occupant the with floof__  
__to every home in Boston and to every blessed soul__  
__Christmas comes tomorrow__  
__Trim me, trim you!__  
__Trim up the tree with Christmas stuff__  
__like bingle balls, and whofoo fluff__  
__Trim up the town with goowho gums__  
__and bizilbix and wums...__  
__Trim up the tree with bizilbix and wums!_

_Hey!_

_Trim up the tree with Christmas stuff__  
__like bingle balls, and whofoo fluff__  
__Trim up the town with goowho gums and bizilbix and wums__  
__Trim every blessed window and trim every blessed door_

_Hang up whoboohoo bricks__  
__Then run out and get some more!__  
__Hang pantookas on the ceilings__  
__Pile pankunas on the floor__  
__Trim every blessed needle on the blessed Christmas tree__  
__Christmas comes tomorrow__  
__trim you, trim me!__  
__Trim up your pets with fuzzle fuzz__  
__and whiffer bloofs, and wuzzle wuzz__  
__Trim up your uncle and your aunt__  
__with yards of whofut flant!_

* * *

6 hours later the gang they had finally finished decorating the house with lights, decorations, ornaments and a honking big star on top of the stylistic and shiny tree. Then as they all gazed at the tall shiny tree and all the Christmas decorations around them, they gang all felt pretty proud of themselves (even if Brett was being a bit critical).

"Wow...we did it!" said Brett.

"Oh yeah!" said J.P cheered.

"Hanukah, Quanza and Christmas holidays...here we come!" said Becky.

"Whoo!" cheered Nicole.

"I must say it feels pretty good finishing this whole thing! And it was sure long" said Angel.

"Well it took a long time and it was a lot of work...but it was worth it!" said Scamp " So Brett, what time will our parents be here?".

"Uh...probably in half an hour, so you guys sticking around for the unveiling?" asked Brett.

"Sorry Brainy, got to celebrate the last few minutes of Hanukah while I can," said Becky.

"And since I got to go too! J.P follow me! Bye now!" said Nicole blowing him an air kiss before leaving and dragging J.P behind her and Becky waved goodbye as Brett and the others waved good bye. Outside Nicole was explaining to J.P what she was keeping a secret;

"I got my learners permit and a car to practice from Daddy as an early Christmas gift, now I want to surprise Brainy! My friend Paula is going to teach me," said Nicole.

"The girl that drove her Dad's yacht through piers 10, 11 and 12?" asked J.P.

"She was putting on sunscreen!" said Nicole.

"Oh, no, no, no, you need proper driving from something that has had a licence for a long time...Me!" said J.P.

"You?" asked the others.

"Why not? You've been together since kindergarten! And even if we are dating different people, that doesn't mean we can't still hang out!" said J.P.

"Your right!" said Nicole "Thanks J.P!"

Later J.P and Nicole were only one block from Brett's house and were in Nicole's Purple car with a license plate that said; 2RCH4U.

"Okay first things first, have you adjusted your mirrors?" asked J.P.

"All three of them, and I can see myself perfectly!" said Nicole.

"The mirrors aren't for vanity; your rear-view mirrors are for seeing the view to your rear," said J.P as Nicole looks down on her seat cushion.

"Not your behind, behind you!" said J.P slightly annoyed.

"But then I won't be able to see myself having fun!" said Nicole.

"Driving a motor vehicle is not fun, its serious business, Trust me I know! Now have you buckled your seatbelt?" asked J.P.

"I was going to, but this outfit wrinkles so easily so I thought-"said Nicole before J.P cut her off.

"Just do it!" said J.P.

"But my outfit-" started Nicole before J.P cut her off again.

"It's the Law!" J.P said rather loudly and Nicole quickly put her seat belt on in fear.

"Okay, are you familiar with the gear shift?" asked J.P.

"You mean the prndl?"Asked Nicole.

"The what?" asked J.P.

"The prndl," Nicole repeated.

"Are you referring to the shift lever that say's P-R-N-D-L?" asked J.P.

"I'm not a child J.P, I know how to spell prndl!" said Nicole.

"It not something you spell, it is a gearshift! The letter stands for Park, Reverse, Neutral, Drive, and Low!" snapped J.P.

"You're making me nervous with all this technical talk!" said Nicole distressed.

"Oh I'm sorry! Why don't we just relax and put on the radio! Would you like AMMMMM or FMMMMMM?" J.P snapped again with Nicole shaking in fear. Then for the next 25 minutes J.P and Nicole continued arguing and Nicole continued being stressed out

"You're making me a nervous wreck!" said Nicole.

"I'm trying to keep us from **having** a wreck!" said J.P.

"We're not even moving!" said Nicole. Then J.P took a deep breath and breathed out, and Nicole did the same.

"Let's start all over shall we?" asked J.P.

"Okay," said Nicole.

"Is the key in the ignition?" asked J.P.

"For over an hour now," said Nicole.

"Well that's because you had to do your makeup...twice," said J.P.

"Well excuse me for trying to beatify the high way!"Said Nicole.

"Start the engine and put the car in drive," said J.P as Nicole looked at him confused.

"That's the 'D' on the PRNDL," said J.P slightly annoyed as Nicole nodded her head. Meanwhile Brett and Scamp's parents had just arrived back at their house.

"Strange, the lights are out," said Mrs. Brown.

"Brett! Did you knock the lights out again?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Come on in and turn the lights on!" Brett called out and they all gave confused looks as they opened the door and turned on the lights. Then suddenly the entire house lit up in a flash with shiny decorations, beautiful ornaments and a dazzling star on top of a gorgeous tree with Brett, Scamp and Angel standing in the middle of it. Their parents we're shocked at what they saw!

"What did you do?" asked Mr. Brown shocked.

"Me, Scamp, Angel and my friends helped me get tree and helped decorating the place, we wanted this Christmas to be the best one ever, so...Ta-Da!" said Brett dramatically.

"Brett this is amazing!" said Mrs. Brown.

"Ooh! Shiny!" said Junior eyeing all the shiny objects.

"You three did all of this?" asked Tramp almost in disbelief

"Yeah but...Brett's the one who organized all of this and brought all of us together, as a team!" said Scamp.

"It's all so wonderful!" said Lady.

"Thanks mom!" said Scamp.

"Yes Thank you Lady," said Angel.

"You three and your friends did a good job, don't you think girls?" asked Tramp turning to Annette, Danielle and Collette. Brett and Scamp also turned to them and glared, and the girls did the same.

"It's ok," said Annette.

"Yeah, good job," said Danielle.

"I think it's awesome!" said Collette, and then the girls glared at her.

"What? It's really good!" said Collette.

"Thank you Collette, in your faces Annette and Danielle!" said Scamp and Annette and Danielle just frowned at him.

"Well congratulations you three you did a great job!" said Mr. Brown.

"Yay Brett! Yay Scamp! Yay Angel!" cheered Junior.

"Totally true, but my friends did help out a lot!" said Brett.

"Well where are they?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"Oh Becky had to go home and celebrate Hanukah but I'm sure J.P and Nicole will be here soon," said Brett. Then suddenly they all heard a loud cry coming from outside.

"FOWARD, NOT REVERSE!" someone cried. They then heard a screeching of tires and a loud noise coming closer and closer to them. Then CRASH! A Purple car crashed through the house, making a large gaping hole in the wall and knocked out the power, destroyed over every decoration and even the tree. The smoke cleared with J.P and Nicole dusty but still alive.

"Oh my goodness are you ok?" asked Mr. Brown and J.P and Nicole nodded their heads and Nicole turned to see J.P glaring at her, she shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"Everyone ok?" asked Mrs. Brown as Junior cried in her arms and everyone nodded except for Brett and Scamp who looked like they were frozen in shock.

"Come on, let's get something to clean this up with," said Mr. Brown as he and Mrs. Brown left with Tramp, Lady and the girls

"Wow, I think they stopped breathing," said Danielle waving her paw in front of Scamp.

"Scamp? Scamp wake up!" said Angel shaking him just as Becky ran in.

"What Happened?!" asked Becky.

"Becky! How'd you get in?" asked J.P.

"Uh...there's a big gaping hole in the wall, as you can plainly see," said Becky.

"Well here's another, Brett and Scamp won't breathe!" said Nicole.

"Well I'll just give them the Heimlich manure! Like I did when he choked on that Mac and cheese back at school!" said Becky.

"That was macaroni and cheese? I thought it was a cookie!" said Nicole.

"Ok! Stand back! This could be very unpleasant to watch!" said Becky as she rolled up her sleeves. Brett and Scamp then heard her and quickly breathed in and out.

"We're okay!" Brett said quickly and Scamp nodded but then they looked completely distressed at what they saw.

"Oh no!" cried Brett as he stared at the fallen tree which looked to have crushed all the gifts they left for everyone.

"Oh man!" said J.P as he and every gazed sadly at the fallen tree which Brett and Scamp keeled in front of. Then something caught his eye.

"Guys, did any of you remember to make sure everything was fastened in and properly sealed when you put them up?" Brett asked them as he stood and turned to them with a sad expression on his face.

"Uh...no?" asked J.P sheepishly.

"Uh...well... we didn't mean to forget to put the tree stand up its just...we we're thinking of our own holidays too much, Thinking they we're more important then Christmas and we thought since we don't celebrate Christmas it wouldn't really matter," said Becky.

"Yeah and come on man, it's not like Christmas is all that great!" said J.P. Then everyone gasped at what he said. Then tears came out of Brett's eyes as he cried hysterically as he ran up the stairs. Then Scamp began to follow him up.

"Scamp where are you going?" asked Angel.

"Making sure he's okay, and more importantly getting away from the people you ruined everything by crashing to the wall and make my best friend cry!" said Scamp angrily.

"Scamp they didn't mean too," said Angel.

"They crashed into our home without telling us they **we're** driving, they **betrayed** our trust, why should I trust them or you for that matter? You could have known about this and we're so close with them you would tell on them, so do me a favour Angel...and don't talk to me again," said Scamp as he ran upstairs

"Scamp wait! Scamp!" cried Angel as she ran after him but Brett's door closed as she got up there

"But wait! Guy's! They we're just kidding! And I didn't mean to crash in to your house and ruin your stuff!" Nicole called out.

"Uh...yeah! She's right! We were just kidding! It was just a holiday joke! Come on!" said J.P.

"Well you guys though we were kidding...right?" asked Becky to the people who were watching through the hole.

"Ah man, poor kid," said a man.

"Those kids have definitely got some issues to work out!" said a woman. Then people started to leave glaring angrily at them all.

"Merry Christmas...Jerks!" said a short man as he and the other people left all muttering mean things about them and calling them Christmas haters

"Wait, wait, and don't go! We can explain! And they didn't do anything we swear!" Nicole called out.

"Hey! You Stink!" someone called out as everybody left leaving them all alone, with everyone on Snob Hill hating their guts!

* * *

A few hours later J.P and Becky had gotten a call from Nicole and were walking back to Brett's house, but ran into some of people on Snob Hill that now hated them for ruining Brett's Christmas, making him cry and saying Christmas wasn't that great.

"Hey! Theirs the two kids who said they hated Christmas!" said an older man.

"But we didn't say-"started J.P.

"Now that's just not right!" said a black man.

"But we don't even celebrate Christmas!" said Becky.

"Now that's just un-American!" said the older man.

"Can you believe these kids? And I guess if you hate Christmas, I guess you hate apple pie too huh little dude? And Puppies! And your own Momma!" said the black man.

"Sir, I LOVE MY MOMMA!" J.P proclaimed.

"Well well little dude, I guess your Momma don't love you now!" said the black man.

"She did leave a nasty message on my cell phone!" said J.P sulking as he and Becky continued to walk to Brett's house. When they entered Annette, Danielle and Collette were waiting for them.

"Hello girls," said J.P.

"Hello Brett's **former** friends," said Danielle.

"Hey if you want to insult as it doesn't surprise us, we've already had gotten insulted by just about everyone on Snob Hill! Even my Dad, whose also doesn't celebrate Christmas but gave me the biggest rant in history" said Becky.

"Can't imagine why," said Annette.

"Where are Brett and Scamp anyway?" asked J.P.

"There in their room, their impressed," said Collette.

"With what?" asked Becky.

"Don't know, but it must have been pretty good to make them cry like that!" said Collette. Becky and J.P looked at each other and groaned as they walked into the living room (which was all fixed and cleaned up) with Nicole and Angel waiting for them.

"Hey," said Becky.

"Hey Becky! J.P," said Nicole.

"Angel, Mrs. Knievel," said J.P and Nicole gasped.

"Was that a slam on my driving?" asked Nicole.

"Please don't use the word 'slam'," said J.P.

"I'll have you know I'm going to find a real driving teacher!" said Nicole.

"Well, Might I suggest a Hollywood stunt man, or a former marine? You know, someone who is used to crashing through things!" said J.P.

"Look, I only crash because you made me so nervous I couldn't tell up from down!" said Nicole.

"Well maybe you should be driving a POGO STICK!" said J.P.

"Okay you two stop fighting! Wow that sounded odd!" said Becky.

"Guys! Can we focus here? Remember; we need Brett and Scamp see that we're sorry plus by 'we're' and mean you two! And me and Nicole have to make them see that we weren't involved in **your** crashing!" said Angel.

"Okay that it! It wasn't our fault this happened! So we forgot big deal! Brett's the one who making us so nervous which is why we forgot! I say, why we should even try to apologize to him?" asked J.P.

"What he said!" said Becky.

"We should apologize because it **was** our fault! And Brett's both my friend and your friend and...and because I **love** Scamp, and I would do anything to earn his trust back, Nicole, I think you should sing them something to remember how important friendship is!" said Angel.

"Way ahead of you, now sit!" said Nicole as J.P and Becky quickly sat down. Then Nicole sat herself down and as Brett's player piano started to play Nicole started to sing.

_Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself_  
_Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone_  
_Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help_  
_But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own_

_You'll Change_  
_Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_

_The World Comes to Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_

_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend(x2)_

_Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared_  
_There through The Highs and The Lows_  
_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares_  
_Besides You Where Ever You Go_

_You'll Change Inside_  
_When You_  
_Realize_  
_Inside_  
_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe in_  
_The Gift of a Friend_

_And When The Hope Crashes Down_  
_Shattering To The Ground_  
_You'll, You'll Feel All Alone_  
_When You Don't Know Which Way To Go_  
_And There's No Such Leading You On_  
_You're Not Alone_

_The World Comes To Life_  
_and Everything's Alright_  
_From Beginning To End_  
_When You Have a Friend_  
_By Your Side_  
_That Helps You To Find_  
_The Beauty Of All_  
_When You'll Open Your Heart and_  
_Believe In_  
_When You Believe In_  
_You Can Believe In_  
_The Gift of A Friend_

When the song ended Becky and J.P were completely moved and started to feel guilty for what they said and did. Then an image of Collette appeared in the air

"_Must have been pretty good to make them cry like that!_" Collette said. Then a ghost image of the short man appeared.

"_Merry Christmas...Jerks!_" said the short man. Then this time J.P's mother appeared

"_You stink!_" said J.P's mother in a deep voice.

"Mother?" J.P asked scared.

Then J.P and Becky remembered what the mess looked like and that what they said wasn't really funny, and they started to feel angry at themselves.

"Oh! Why is it that when we're having fun its **wrong**? We mean to make him cry!" said Becky "Man I feel like a...like a" Then Becky imagined donkey sounds in her head.

"Yeah now I feel like I jerk! I guess now we have to say we're sorry" said J.P.

"You want to apologize to them? Good luck! Ever since you two destroyed all the decorations, the tree and saying Christmas wasn't great neither Brett nor Scamp will come out, both they're Dad's have tried yelling, threatening, bribing, nothing works and no one can get in!" said Angel.

"We have!" said someone. They all turned around to see the girls sitting near the side of the room.

"You have?" asked J.P.

"Yeah but we were not their long!" said Danielle.

"What happened?" asked Becky.

"They...threw us out the window and...Told mom we fell," said Collette.

"Ok we tried!" said Nicole starting to leave but Angel pulled her back.

"Ok, to apologize to Brainy and to make up for what we said and did we need a plan!" said J.P.

"Like what? Plans are usually Brainy's department! With are leader gone whose going to tell us what to do?" asked Nicole nervously.

"We can do this you guys! Now let's...think!" said J.P they all though long and hard (for an hour to be exact) then Nicole was about to say something...

"I got nothing!" said Nicole.

"(Sigh) same here," said Angel.

"I got it!" said Becky.

"It can't involve hiring your Uncle Sammy and construction crew guys to do our work for us! We need to do it ourselves!" said J.P.

"I don't got it," said Becky.

"Man, thinking of a plan is usually easier with Brainy around!" said J.P.

"Yeah...and I just can't think without Scamp with me," Angel said sadly.

"Oh it's okay, we'll get him to trust you again," said Nicole patting her on the head. Then by the time it was 6:00 they we're all still sulking without their friends, then J.P got a brilliant (yet totally foolish and risky) idea.

"Mall-Hatten! I say all we have to do is go back there, re buy the stuff we destroyed and decorate this place again just like was last time...only better!" said J.P.

"But the Mall is even more crowded when its only one day till Christmas and I didn't bring by wallet! So how are we going to pay?" asked Nicole.

"Well...if I can distract everyone in Mall-Hatten...you girls could run into the stores and take the stuff using the '5 finger' discount!" said J.P.

"You mean...**steal **it? That's not a good idea if we get caught!" said Angel.

"We won't because lucky for all of you! I do have some money, all you have to do is take the stuff then leave some money near the counter, that way if someone's looking for those things...they'll known that person paid for it!" said J.P.

"Works for me, I'm already on parole and can't get anything worse than that...accept maybe Juvie Hall," said Becky.

"Now...how are we going to get their?" asked J.P.

"Oh! I brought my car! So I can drive!" said Nicole.

"What!?" asked Angel.

"Don't worry I've gotten better! So long as J.P doesn't criticize me!" said Nicole.

"Yeah while Brainy is a scary perfectionist...my J.P is a scary critic! You know he actually criticized his grandmothers driving, while_ he_ was driving!" said Becky.

"I suppose I have a slight tendency to be a bit critical!" said J.P.

"Suppose?" asked Becky.

"Slight?" asked Angel.

"Tendency and a bit?" asked Nicole.

"All right, I'm sorry! I guess I get critical when I'm jealous and I was jealous of you being with Brainy but...I've seen that you're happy with him and even though we're dating other people...we will **always** be friends!" said J.P.

"Thanks J.P! Now come on! We've got some friend to get back and some stuff to steal!" said Nicole as they all started to leave but Angel stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA there big girl! You just drove through a house!" said Angel.

"But there are no house's on the highway!" Nicole pointed out.

"True, but there are other cars and big trucks, and the occasional cute deer! This is not a good idea!" said Angel.

"You're not going to tell anyone that we're going to steal are you?" asked J.P.

"Well only is you do it," said Angel.

"GRAB HER!" J.P called out. Then J.P and Nicole picked Angel up and carried her off by her elbows with Becky right behind them. They then passed Annette, Danielle and Collette who we're just going to bed.

"You saw nothing!" said Nicole.

"Ok have fun!" Collette called out.

"You can't do this! The law requires you to have a responsible adult driver with you!" Angel called out.

"Hello! That's where I come in!" said Becky and Angel gulped as they ran out the door. Lady and Tramp watched as they left and turned to the girls.

"Do we want to know?" asked Lady.

"No not really!" said Danielle quickly as they continued to walk to bed.

"Good point!" said Tramp as he walked to bed with Lady and they both started sadly at upstairs rooms.

* * *

Later J.P, Becky, Nicole, and Angel were all in Nicole all driving towards the mall with 12 hours and 30 minutes till morning.

"Road Trip! Whoo-Hoo!" cheered Becky.

"Now Becky are you SURE we have a valid licence?" asked Angel.

"Oh loosen up sweet cheeks, your BUMMING US OUT!" said Becky.

"Nicole, can't you go any faster than 20 miles per hour?"Asked J.P.

"Why?" asked Nicole.

"Because were on an interstate and people are passing us on bicycles!" said Angel.

"I just want to get there and back either before my conscience kills me or before I'm THIRTY!" said J.P. Then a police siren was then heard from behind them.

"Uh oh! It's the fuzz! Everyone act natural, I know these boys!" said Becky.

"How does someone who was forced against their will in the middle of the night to drive down a busy interstate at ten miles an hour act natural?!" Angel asked.

"You can start by shutting your yap!" Becky snapped as they pulled over next to police car, the police officer walked out of his car and towards them and shined his light at them.

"Officer? What's the matter? It's not like I was speeding!" said Nicole.

"I'll say! Usually when I pull over sports cars it because they're going to fast, but to catch you I had to down shift it first!" said the Officer.

"She's still learning how to drive, so give her a brake flatfoot!" Becky snapped. Everyone gasped and started at her with their mouths open.

"Nice to see you two Rebecca," said the Officer bitterly.

"You too Carl," said Becky.

"You two know each other?" asked Nicole.

"Don't you remember when we first met her? She was in juvie, was the school bully till Brett befriended her but back then after her old school kicked her out she was so out of control it they called the police **and** animal control! It took 10 police officers, 6 dog catcher and a giant **net **to bring her down!" said J.P.

"It's hard to forget if you keep reminding me!" said Becky.

"Sorry!" said J.P quickly.

"Well since you're a beginner I'll let you off with a warning, but driving slow can be dangerous too so in the future...go faster!" said Officer Carl.

"Don't worry Carl, I'm teaching her!" said Becky.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" said Officer Carl.

"What's to be afraid of?" asked J.P.

"This...Floor it baby!" Becky yelled to Nicole as they picked up speed. Later the gang was still driving to the mall but with Becky driving and was driving at top speed, the others were terrified!

"Ok...how did we get tricked into this again?" asked J.P raising his voice so they could hear.

"Hello? I got bored of Nicole driving, I challenged her to rock/paper/scissors to see who drives and won, now quiet down dear I already loving the rush of the road, I love the wind in my hair!" said Becky

"How about the bugs in your teeth!?" Angel asked.

"Well if you kept your yap shut like I told you, young wouldn't have that problem!" said Becky. The police sirens were then heard behind them.

"Uh oh! The cops! Should I out run them!?" Becky asked excitedly.

"No! Pull over!" Angel called.

"Ah keep your knickers on grandma!" said Becky as she pulled over to the side.

"Oh great! Now we'll never make it to the mall so you guys can apologize, make up for what you did and **I** can prove my innocence which **you** guys ruined!" said Angel.

"Are we really going to talk about this now!?" asked J.P annoyed. Then the officer that pulled them over earlier appeared.

"Didn't I just pull this car over for driving too slow? Oh, it's **you** why I'm I not surprised?" asked Officer Carl.

"I was in a hurry because my dear, darling boyfriend has to get to the hospital!" said Becky as everyone turned to J.P and he started acting sick.

"But he seemed **fine** before," said Officer Carl suspiciously.

"We stopped for chilli cheese dogs down the road," said Nicole.

"Oh no, not Dirty Dan's!" said Officer Carla bit worried.

"That's the place!" said Nicole.

"Hurry Becky...I think I can see the light!" said J.P pretending to be weak and sick as part of the ruse.

"No! Stay away from the light!" said Nicole.

"You better get going! But drive carefully now," said Officer Carl.

"Yes Carl," said Becky as she slammed on the peddle and drove at top speed!

* * *

Later J.P, Angel, Nicole and Becky arrived at the mall where they had terrified looks on their faces from seeing all the people that we're there!

"Ok wow! Just...wow!" said J.P shocked.

"Wait till you see the line for the bathroom!" said Becky.

"Great! Now how are we going to get past these people? Man, what would Brainy do?" asked Nicole.

"He'd make one of us do a distraction, so the rest of us can go in undetected!" said Angel.

"Like what?" asked J.P.

"Like...singing! Yeah! One of us can go up their sing to the crowd and the rest of us can get the goods!" said Becky.

"But what about the guy who is already going to sing?" asked Angel.

"Already taken care of, now wait for it," said Becky. Then the announcer was heard.

"Attention shoppers, this is Hot Potato Donaldson saying I will not be able to sing tonight and a someone will have to replace me and one last thing, to the person who took my pants...could you please return them? No questions asked!" said Hot Potato as everybody chuckled.

"See? That's what we're going to!" said Becky.

"We're to return that guy's **pants**?" asked J.P confused.

"No, we're going to replace him! Like how I replaced my meatloaf with someone else's at school!" said Becky.

"Uh...that wasn't meatloaf...that was a brownie!" said J.P.

"Aw man!" groaned Becky.

"Eww!" said Nicole.

"Focus! We need a singer that's talented," said Becky.

"Someone that's a crowd pleaser," said Angel.

"Someone that's willing to goof off in front of people and not care who sees," said Nicole.

"Who can that be?" asked J.P. Then the girls all turned to J.P who looked a little shocked.

"What? Me!?" asked J.P shocked.

"J.P you have to! You won in the school talent show 6 year in a row!" said Nicole.

"7, to be exact, but there's a difference! They're like 600 people out there, and I only entertained 100!" said J.P.

"Just do it! For Brett, your best friend! And...Scamp," said Angel.

"I don't know..." said J.P, then Becky grabbed him.

"J.P! I believe in you!" said Becky as he kissed him.

"Now go get them tiger!" said Becky smiling. Then J.P beaming with confidence quickly got a red suit on, grabbed a microphone and ran onto the stage.

"Attention everyone! Attention! Hey! YO!" J.P cried into the Microphone getting everyone's attention.

"Hello, my name...is...Jean-Paul Michael Daniels! I will be filling in for Hot Potato Donaldson and I'm singing is Jingle Bells, but isn't any 'ordinary' Jingle bells! This is Jingle Bells...the Jip-Hop carol" said J.P and everyone cheered as he started to sing and the girls quickly snuck into the toy store.

_What's up_  
_Yeah I go_  
_By Jean Paul Daniels_  
_Aka Santa Claus_  
_For the evening_  
_Yeah. me?_  
_I don't do Reindeer_  
_Too well_  
_So I've got poodles_  
_And dogs and cats_  
_And a big red sleigh_  
_With TV's in the headrests_

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Building snowmen_  
_And having lots of fun_  
_'Cause we got presents today_  
_Bells on bob tails_  
_Ring making spirits bright_  
_We got a good look_  
_At old' Saint Nick_  
_84_

_'Cause we stayed up_  
_Late last night_  
_Sing_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Jingle Bells_  
_Jingle Bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle Bells Jingle Bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

_It's time to jingle and,_  
_Wait for Chris Kringle and_  
_Celebrate this magic time_  
_With all my friends_  
_And all my family_  
_Let's light the fireplace_  
_Wrap gifts and decorate_  
_Let's do the things_  
_We always do_  
_Around the holidays_  
_Let's pull the sled out_  
_So we can have a great time_  
_Take turns pushing each other_  
_Down the mountainside_  
_'Cause all we have to today_  
_Is a laugh and play_  
_85_

_While we sing_  
_And we jingle all the way_  
_Hey_

_(Chorus)_

_Remix_  
_Deck the halls_  
_With boughs of Holly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_'Tis the season to be Jolly_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Rocking in our fly apparel_  
_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la(_  
_Sing with me_  
_This hip-hop carol(_  
_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
_Let's bring it back_

_(Chorus)_

_What's up, it's your boy_  
_Daniel-Boy, live in effect_  
_Now uh, all I know is_  
_When I get to your house_  
_There better be_  
_Some cookies_  
_And some milk_  
_Or I'm throwing a fit_  
_Somebody's getting coal_

_Ha, haI'm just kidding_

_Everybody's_  
_Getting something_

_Merry Christmas to all_  
_And to all a goodnight!_

Everyone cheered as the song ended and the girls were already carrying all sorts of stuff and smiled as they saw him having fun.

"He sure has a healthy ego!" said Angel.

"Yes he sure does, but at least he's happy!" said Nicole.

"Yep! That's my man!" said Becky as she signalled him over.

"How was it?" asked J.P when he arrived.

"J.P that was awesome! I heard they picked it up in Nevada!" said Becky.

"J.P Daniels, **still** the best music expert on Snob Hill!" said Nicole.

"Way to go J.P, Brett would be proud," said Angel.

"Thanks, now let's get out of here and set things right!" said J.P.

"I got the keys!" said Becky but J.P swiped them out of her hands.

"Sorry honey, but I **don't** feel like meeting Carl again, **I'm** driving!" said J.P.

"You," said Becky teasingly.

"I learned from the best, now let's go girls!" said J.P

"Speaking of 'going' while we're leaving...could you return that guy's pants?" asked Becky as she took Hot Potato's pants out of her back pack and threw them to J.P before they all ran to the car. Later they arrived at Brett's house and had just snuck in."

"Ok girls, now we just got to make everything the way it was before we messed up, say we're sorry, prove Angel didn't know of this and Brainy will forgive us! What could go wrong?" asked J.P as they flipped on the light switch and found Brett and Scamp's parents and junior waiting for them!

"I guessing **that** could go wrong!" said Angel

"Ooh! We're busted aren't we?" asked Becky.

"You think?" asked Mr. Brown.

"How'd you know what we we're up to?" asked Nicole.

"Easy, we just used the language translators on the girls, questioned them and they cracked like eggs," said Mr. Brown and Annette, Danielle and Collette smiled nervously.

"No wonder they never lie, they **stink** at it!" said Becky.

"Children seriously, how could you **steal** stuff from a mall!?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"Hey! We paid for it when he left! Now hear us out, there's a reason why we did it!" said J.P.

"Oh yeah? And what reason what **that** be?" asked Tramp.

"Well you know both Brainy and Scamp are locked in his room and don't ever want to come out or talk to us again, and believe us we **deserve** it! But we're trying to set things right!" said J.P.

"By stealing stuff?" asked Lady doubtfully.

"By making everything like it was **before** we crashed it!" said Becky.

"You got to believe us! Brainy and Scamp are our best friends! We want to make it up to them and prove both mine and Angel's innocence! And it would really help if you all helped us, please," said Nicole.

"Well I all fairness guy's I have to say...even though I held against my will...and my lawyers will be in touch! They actually are on it something, even without Brett's help, so please, please don't punish them!" said Then seeing the sad looks on their faces both sets of parents looked at each and smiled.

"Ok, we'll help you, we'd do anything to make our son happy again!" said Mr. Brown.

"Same goes for us!" said Lady.

"You got that right," said Tramp.

"I'll help you! What about you girls?" asked Collette.

"Totally!" said Annette while Danielle gave a disinterested grunt.

"You get to help out with the shiny decorations!" said Angel.

"Fine," said Danielle.

"Me help too!" said Junior.

"Ok, Junior, you can help! Now...let's fix all of this up and show Brainy and Scamp how much we care, For Brainy and Scamp?" asked Angel putting her paw forward, followed by everyone else.

"For Brainy and Scamp!" they all said simultaneously.

* * *

The next morning was Christmas morning and every child in Boston were all waking up, rushing to the tree and impatiently waiting for their parents to walk up so they could open their presents. Except...one, for while everyone was opening presents both Brett and Scamp were filling a suit case full of clothes, food and especially money that Brett had been saving up in his piggy bank.

"Well Mr. Money-Bags I've given to you faithfully over the years and now...now it's time to give it back," said Brett sadly as he placed his piggy bank down in front of him.

"Hey! That piggy's going to the market!" said Brett turning his Piggy bank around as he then grabbed a hammer.

"And you're going all the way HOME!" said Brett as he smashed his Piggy Bank into a million pieces.

"Now let's see what we've got!" said Brett as he sorted through the money but ended up disappointed.

"This is it?" Brett asked in disbelief. Then Scamp came out from under the bed looking for change and walked to him.

"Have you got enough money for a plane ticket?" asked Scamp.

"No, I don't even have enough for a bus ticket! I guess we're going to have to sneak on board a plane and hope for the best," said Brett.

"Good thinking, now continue packing!" said Scamp then they heard loud thumping against the door they had brocaded

Then suddenly they turned around just as Tramp slammed the door down right onto the floor.

"That...was my **door**," said Brett.

"What do you guys want?" asked Scamp.

"We want you two to come down," said Lady "Please,"

"Yeah, and stop packing while you're at it," said Tramp as Brett stuffed some stuff into his suit case.

"No, I'm going to **continue** packing!" said Brett.

"Same here!" said Scamp.

"Boy, where would you even go? The last time **Scamp** ran away he didn't even get **past** the junkyard," said Tramp.

"Yeah well I'm going this time so I can move on with my life and get away from my so-called 'friends' who crashed into the house, destroyed everything, and practically called Christmas **stupid**! And besides...I know exactly where were going!" said Brett

"Where?" asked Lady. Then Scamp pulled out a large map of a single state out of the suit case.

"Utah," said Brett and Lady and Tramp gave questioning glances.

"Nothing bad **ever** happens in **Utah**!" said Brett.

"Now if you'll excuse us we're going now!" said Scamp as both he and Brett walked past them and smiled as they walked down stairs, then as they started to walk past the living room the light went on and suddenly the whole room glowed of Christmas lights, ornaments and even a new tree (Nicole's) with a dazzling new star on top, both Scamp and Brett were shocked.

"OMG," said Brett simply.

"Ditto," said Scamp simply as they saw the girls, Brett's parents, Junior, Angel, J.P, Becky and Nicole all sweaty and dusty from all the work all smiling.

"Surprise! You guys like? Guys? Hello! Any one home?" asked Becky.

"What wrong with them?" asked Nicole.

"I think they fainted on their feet!" said J.P.

"I got it! Rise in shine dopy heads!" said Annette as she Danielle and Collette all threw a small ornament at their heads, waking them up.

"Ow! Oh! You...all...huh?" asked Brett stuttering.

"What...what's all this for?" asked Scamp.

"For you guys," said Angel.

"For us?" asked Scamp.

"How'd you'd you get all of it?" asked Brett.

"Long Story," said J.P.

"I was abducted," said Angel bitterly.

"And I drove!" said Nicole.

"Oh please! If I hadn't taken the wheel, we'd still be in your parking-lot!" said Becky.

"Why'd you do this anyway?" asked Scamp

"Well you see...we're really sorry about what happened Brainy, it was all on us," said J.P.

"We really do think Christmas is great! We really do!" said Becky.

"Then why'd you say that?" asked Brett.

"Because we thought it be funny and...Obviously it wasn't," said Becky.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me driving, I wanted to surprise you," said Nicole.

"And I got her so nervous that she crash and I guess I'm pretty nerve-wreaking sometimes!" said J.P

"Sometimes? A-"started Nicole before J.P and Becky covered her mouth.

"And your **sure** Angel didn't know about this?" asked Scamp.

"Yep!" said J.P.

"Totally!" said Nicole.

"She had no clue!" said Becky. Then Scamp looked at the sad look on her face and guilt started pouring into him.

"Oh! I feel like a...I feel like a..." Scamp tried to say.

"Like this?" asked Becky as she took out a recorder and pushed play, then donkey noises came from it.

"No... but thank you for adding that in, I feel like such a Jerk! I'm sorry I was being so stupid Angel," said Scamp and Angel smiled.

"Its okay Scamp!" said Angel as she snuggled next to him.

"I'm thinking of a song!"Said Nicole.

"You think?" asked Becky in disbelief then everyone glared at her.

"Kidding! Continue!" said Becky.

"I'm thinking of song that I taught Angel inspired by Brainy for keeping us all together, Angel; take it away!" said Nicole as Angel nodded

_We sent our cards_  
_and letters BFF_

_You've got_  
_A million ways_  
_To make me laugh_  
_You're looking out_  
_For me_  
_You've got my back_  
_So good_  
_To have you around_  
_You know the secrets_  
_I could never tell_  
_And when I'm quiet you_  
_Break through my shell_  
_Don't feel the need_  
_To do a rebel yell Because you keep my feet_  
_On the ground_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something' isn't right_  
_Talk with me now_  
_And into the night_

_Till it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry_  
_When I change the plans_  
_Somehow you're never out_  
_Of second chances_  
_Won't say "I told you"_

_When I'm wrong again_  
_I'm so lucky_  
_That I found_

_A true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something' isn't right_  
_Talk with me now_  
_And into the night_  
_Till it's alright again_

_True friends will go_  
_To the end of the earth_  
_Till they find_  
_The things you need_  
_Friends hang on_

_To the ups and the downs_  
_Because they got someone_  
_To believe in_

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here 'til the end_

_You pull me aside me aside_  
_When something' isn't right_  
_Talk with me now_  
_And into the night,_  
_No need to pretend_  
_You're a true friend_  
_You're here 'til the end_  
_You pull me aside _

_When something' isn't right_  
_Talk with me now_  
_and into the night_  
_Till it's alright again_  
_you're a true friend_

_you're a true friend_  
_you're a true friend_

The song ended with the 6 friends all hugging and both Brett and Scamp's parents smiled proudly at them all.

"So...we all still friends?" asked J.P.

"Oh far from friends or even best friends...we're a family and I'd like to thank my family for all their help!" said Brett.

"Thanks little bro, and it's the least we can do... we owe you," said Becky.

"How so?" asked Brett.

"Well remember when we first met; I was the school bully who'd bully because my father bullied me! But you came by and told me that just because my father bullied me doesn't mean I had to! And another time where I spilled my juice on my science textbook and you helped me blow dry every page?" asked Becky.

"Aw, you'd do the same for me!" said Brett.

"(Scoffs) yeah right!" said Becky then everyone glared at her again.

"I'm kidding! Sheesh! Can't anyone around here take a joke?" asked Becky.

"Guess not, and I remember the time when the teacher was giving me a hard time about my grades, you came and offered to tutor me! And also when I had trouble picking a dress for the school dance, and you let me put them on you to help prepare!" said Nicole.

"**That** does not leave this house!" said Brett feeling a little embarrassed.

"I remember when **we** first met, I was the class clown who in reality a loner trying to get people tom notice me! But you came, gave me an appreciation for music and helped me become the singer I am now! Plus I'll never forget when I spent all my money on music CD's and you paid for my chilli fries the whole weekend!" said J.P.

"That's **every** weekend!" Brett pointed out.

"Which is why I'll never forget it!" said J.P.

"And that's why we all stayed together, because you brought us together, made us all friends, teammates and now a family!

Because...you're the best friend any one of us has ever had!" said J.P.

"We may drift apart when we graduate, but are bond never will!" said Becky.

"We're all with you and we'll always be with you!" said Nicole and Brett smiled with some tears in his eyes.

"Thanks guys! Friends till the end!" said Brett.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"By the way...how'd you get the wall fixed?" asked Brett then a woman walked in covered in plaster.

"I did, you're girlfriend paid me a hundred bucks doing so, it was a lot of work...but it was worth 100 dollars! By the way...aren't you a little young to be having a 16 year old girlfriend?" asked the woman.

"You're a wonderful woman!" said Brett.

"Always made me happy when my 4 ex-husbands said it, make me happy when you say it," said the woman.

"You've been divorced 4 times?" asked Brett.

"Oh, no, no, no, Widow!" said the woman as they all backed away.

"Bye!" said the woman as she left.

"Well...thanks again guys and I'm sorry that I was being too much of a perfectionist half the time we were doing this!" said Brett.

"It's okay Brainy!" said Nicole kissing him on the forehead.

"Women!" said Brett dazed. Then Scamp walked up and kicked his foot.

"Uh...Hello? Me and Angel helped too, and both our folks and even the three terrors!" said Scamp.

"Oh don't be such a cry-baby Scamp you know you're in, you guys too!" said Brett.

"Oh! Group Hug!" said Collette as both families and Brett's friends all did a huge group hug that Becky broke when saying;

"So are we just going to stand here like scarecrows or are we going to open some presents?" asked Becky.

"But the ones we got for you guys are crushed," said Brett.

"You think so son? Well check again," said Mr. Brown pointing under the tree. Both Brett and Scamp looked under the tree and saw that their gifts were underneath Annette, Danielle and Collette's igloo present and had protected it from the crash.

"Whoa there all here!" said Brett.

"I guess that igloo is stronger than we thought!" said Scamp.

"Good now let's open some presents!" said J.P

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" said Becky as everyone started to grab their presents.

* * *

Later Brett and Scamp's parents had already opened their gifts from Brett.

"I love this new drill son, now I can use it to fix the hinges in your door, how'd it get broken anyway?" asked Mr. Brown, Brett then looked at Tramp and back at his Dad and smiled.

"Got me," he said shrugging.

"Thank you for the new wool Brett, now I can make you a new sweater like the one you lost!" said Mrs. Brown. Then the image of the embarrassing rainbow sweater appeared in his mind, and that he had threw it in the trash and said he lost it, but now it's coming back!

"Ya Hoo!" said Brett meekly.

"Well I see Lady and Tramp like the vase you made for them, how'd you edge their faces in their so perfectly?" asked Mr. Brown eyeing the vase that was placed near a picture of Lady and Tramp with their faces perfectly matching the picture next to it.

"Well that's me, Mr. Perfect!" said Brett as Lady and Tramp snuggled next to him.

"Thanks for the gift Brett," said Tramp.

"Yes, it was wonderful!" said Lady.

"Aw, thanks guys! It's the least I can do for you guys, if I hadn't gone with you on that whole adventure a year ago I wouldn't have had the confidence to make some friends! So...thanks!" said Brett.

"You're welcome, and it looks like you're all grown up, we're very proud!" said Lady.

"We sure are! Now come you over sensitive lug!" said Tramp as he and Lady both hugged him and he hugged back.

"Hey Brainy! Thanks for the new jumper shoes! Now I'm **so** on the cutting edge of fashion! Heck if there's any edge to cut, I'm cutting it right now!" said J.P wearing large metal sneakers with springs attached, and then he jumped up and down till CRASH! He jumped all the way up the very top of the house and was stuck their!

"Hey! I can see Nicole's house from up here! Although I shouldn't be surprised!" said J.P.

"Told you I had a big house!" said Nicole.

"Thanks for a punching goo Brainy! Now I punch things without actually breaking it!" said Becky.

"Uh...have any 'help J.P down goo'?" asked J.P.

"So how long can he stay up their?" asked Becky.

"According to my calculations..." started Brett before J.P fell right to the ground with a THUD!

"Now," finished Brett.

"Brainy! Love the new dress! It's so cute! Just like you!" said Nicole holding up a beautiful pink dress before hugging Brett who actually enjoyed it. Then Scamp grabbed his gift for Angel in his mouth and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Angel, I need to talk with you, in private," Scamp said though the gift.

"Ok, sure," said Angel as she followed Scamp upstairs, then Brett noticed them walk upstairs and quietly followed them. He walked all the way up the large step on the stair way right in front of a large multi-coloured mirror.

"So what is it Scamp?" asked Angel.

"Well...I want to give you this, but if you still can't forgive me for falsely accusing you...I understand," said Scamp as he took the small amount of wrapping of and placed the pink shiny dog necklace in front of her, Angel was touched.

"Oh, Scamp...It's beautiful! And how can you think I couldn't forgive you, everyone makes mistakes!" said Angel.

"Well the only reason I did because I was nervous... because..." Scamp staggered as he blushed.

"Was because?" asked Angel curiously.

"B-B-Because...I... I...I...I love you!" Scamp blurted out. Angel went wide eyed. She froze up, unable to move. She finally managed to look up at Scamp, teary eyed.

"Y-You love me Scamp? You r-really love me?" asked Angel with her voice breaking.  
"Yes, I truly love you, that's why I was so mad at the guys in the first place, because I thought they'd crush my gift of love to you, it was what I was going to use when I would finally say my true feeling for you! As you know, we both knew we liked each other but we never had a chance to actually **say** it to each other and I wanted to say it before it was too late, don't you see? I can't spend a day not thinking of you, that's how much I love you!" said Scamp.

"You really mean that Scamp? You love me that much?" asked Angel still teary eyed.

"Yes," said Scamp. Angel looked into his eyes. His eyes were serious, they were telling the truth. She jumped into his chest, tears spilling from her deep blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Scamp, you don't know how much that means to me! I love you too! I just wish I could have had as much courage as you! It's just I love you so much I just didn't know how to say it!" said Angel crying in his chest. Scamp wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He rubbed her back with his paw. They didn't want to let go of one another. They both shed tears of joy in their loving embrace.

"I love you Angel." said Scamp softly, as he pulled her closer.

"And I love you Scamp, So much!" said Angel pulling Scamp closer to herself. Meanwhile, Brett was watching the whole thing happen before his eyes. First he saw the confession, and now, he's watching them cuddle. He received tears of joy and a proud smile from the beauty of the scene.

"_Awwwww! There so cute together!" _Thought Brett_._ "_I'm proud of Scamp, he's confessed his feelings to her, and now they finally said 'I love you' too each other!_ _Now time for Scamp's first __**real**__ kiss with Angel, and not a peak or a lick! Luckily __**this**__ didn't break!_" Then Brett quickly opened a secret hatch in the wall that had a large button in it, he pushed it and above Scamp and Angel a mistletoe came out of the ceiling right above them, without either of them noticing. Scamp and Angel released themselves from their embrace, but they couldn't stop staring at one another.

"Scamp..." said Angel.

"Angel..." said Scamp as Angel walked up to Scamp rubbed her head against his chest.

"Mmmmm! That feels good."

Angel laughed. "I'm glad you enjoy it, because your **mine** now." She said

Scamp chuckled. "That I am!" Then both noticed a small mistletoe above them.

"Hey...Is that a mistletoe?" Scamp asked smiling.

"You bet is Tenderfoot!" said Angel.

"You thinking what's I'm thinking?" asked Scamp mischievously.

"Oh yeah!" said Angel seductively as she pressed her smooth canine lips against his, she opened her eyes and she could tell he was enjoying it before closing them again.

"Yes! All according to plan!" Brett whispered.

"Yo, Brainy! Up for one last song?" asked J.P from the other room.

"Sure," said Brett taking one last glance at them kissing, smiled and ran to the living room where all we're all waiting.

"So what we're doing back their anyway Brainy?" asked Nicole.

"I'll explain after the song, all I **can** say is that; There's going to be **two** sets of mates in this household!" said Brett smiling. Lady and Tramp looked at each other and immediately knew what he meant and smiled as they snuggled next to each other.

"All right people let's sing in, 3, 2, 1, go!" said J.P signalling them.

_Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"_

_Christ by highest heav'n adored_  
_Christ the everlasting Lord!_  
_Late in time behold Him come_  
_Offspring of a Virgin's womb_  
_Veiled in flesh the Godhead see_  
_Hail the incarnate Deity_  
_Pleased as man with man to dwell_  
_Jesus, our Emmanuel_  
_Hark! The herald angels sing_  
_"Glory to the newborn King!"_

_Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!_  
_Hail the Son of Righteousness!_  
_Light and life to all He brings_  
_Ris'n with healing in His wings_  
_Mild He lays His glory by_  
_Born that man no more may die_  
_Born to raise the sons of earth_

_Born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"_

And everyone cheered when they finished while Scamp and Angel stared out the window and watched the snow fall, happy to be together.

_**End**_


End file.
